Fururen Anijiru: The Broken Mirror
by Deathangel113
Summary: Part Two of Fururen Anijiru: There is darkness within each soul. Secrets that should have never been learned. With each step taken it becomes more evident that there are some things that are best left hidden.
1. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary: There is darkness within each soul. Secrets that should have never been learned. With each step taken it becomes more evident that there are some things that are best left hidden.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold neither ownership or affiliation to it. The characters Anya and Elenore though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter One: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Snow tore through the air. The wind lessened for the briefest second before capturing the ice crystals once more with a renewed fury. She stumbled forward, blinded by the frozen conditions. The trail was treacherous and she slipped on a patch of ice. Catching herself on a tree she attempted to see what was ahead of her, but anything beyond her eyes was obscured as if a white blanket now covered the area.

~ * ~ * ~

A bird taking flight seemed to be a constant reminder of her leaving. It was almost as if he were being mocked for his own personal stupidity, for it was his foolishness that had led him to believe that she was not like him. Both of them had run.

Then there was Naruto and Sakura. The two seemed to be flaunting themselves and their newly developed relationship as if it were some great treasure. Their enthusiastic emotions seemed to control their lives now.

He found the entire situation to be pathetic. At times it seemed that they were going to jeopardize the missions that they were assigned or they would interrupt the daily training exercises. Watching them together he realized that he was beginning to loathe the two whose friendship he had quietly treasured for years. However even he questioned this "hate." He knew what hatred was. For many years he had hated his brother for what he had done. From his seclusion he began to wonder if he actually, in some remote possible way, envied what his teammates had. What he had come so close to possessing. Sakura turned to him as if sensing the weight of his gaze. For an instant she was standing there, but her vision passed and he was staring into Sakura's pale green eyes.

"Are you all right Sasuke?" she asked, concern reflecting in her voice.

That question, she seemed to be asking him that often lately and he wondered briefly if she knew.

He turned away from her without answering and she wondered if she should go to him. _No, he won't talk to me._ She slumped forward and her attention returned to Naruto who was hugging her from behind.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

It was the same question. With a slight smile she leaned back into him. "I'm fine Naruto." She lowered her voice so that he couldn't hear her. "I'm just worried about Sasuke."

He turned to look at the Uchiha who stood in the shade of the tree. "There's nothing wrong with him Sakura. Trust me."

"I do Naruto." _But if you knew how much that he is suffering than you wouldn't be saying that nothing was wrong. I can't blame you for not seeing though. You never saw the way that he looked at her. How he always seemed to be happier._ Naruto released her and she watched him as he ran over to Sasuke. She smiled sadly as she watched the two interact. Naruto was attempting to talk Sasuke into sparring with him, but Sasuke walked away in silent rejection. He was depressed. There was no longer the hidden game between the two that had once existed. She watched them for a moment longer before walking over to join them.

_Why won't you leave me alone Naruto?_ The blonde smiled obnoxiously and he turned away with a growl. Walking a short distance away he crossed his arms and stared off at nothing in particular. Moments later Kakashi appeared in the spot that his eyes had become fixated on.

"Yo." He looked to Naruto and Sakura who offered him only a few annoyed grumbled words. Their angry verbal attacks had become a mere memory, one that he was more than happy to forget.

"Why are you late?" Naruto asked rather than demanded.

"I didn't even realize that I was late." His answer earned him a glare from Naruto, but there was no other reaction. "So are we ready?"

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I didn't really plan to do anything today. I had thought that you all would have all ready started training before I arrived."

"You're joking."

He quirked his eyebrow at them as if to say that he was not without actually having to vocalize it.

"You've got to be kidding me! You had us waiting for I don't know how damn long and then you show up and say that you didn't plan anything? I can't…" He paused when a hand closed on his shoulder. "What…? Sakura…"

"Naruto…"

He understood her warning without needing her to continue speaking. With an annoyed grunt he crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

Somehow Sakura's ability to silence Naruto still managed to amuse him. He chuckled softly, causing both jounin to look at him.

"So why don't we have training today?"

He met Sasuke's gaze when he spoke. It had been the most that he had said in several months. Amusement flickered within his revealed eye. "I have a meeting that requires my presence. I will expect to meet you three tomorrow morning at five."

"What…? Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried before he left.

Naruto turned around to face his friend. "Sasuke, why'd you…?" He looked around, going as far as to cast out his senses in hopes of tracing Sasuke's chakra signal, but he was no where to be found. A hand grasped his arm and he glanced at Sakura. "Any idea?"

"Nope," she said with a smile. Her earlier annoyance with Kakashi had quickly fled, leaving behind her amusement at Naruto's own frustration.

He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Did you want to train?" She nodded and he found himself smiling.

~ * ~ * ~

Wandering into the bar, Iruka looked around to see that Kakashi sitting at one of the tables. Walking over to him he sat down. There was an empty glass as if he were expecting him. Picking up the bottle of sake he poured a small amount into the glass. He looked at Kakashi from across the table. His eye was downcast and he was staring thoughtfully into his glass. It wasn't difficult to figure out what it was that was on his mind. "She's fine Kakashi."

He chuckled, the sound empty, and reached for the bottle of sake that was set between them. "No one knows that." He refilled his glass and took a deep swallow of the liquid.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Setting the glass down with a shrug, he looked at the remaining liquid that filled the bottom of the container. He was feeling lightheaded and a numbness was beginning to spread through him. Across from him he heard the scraping of a chair and then the sound of Iruka's footsteps. He sighed and glanced up at the chuunin before standing. Iruka grasped his shoulder to steady him when he swayed slightly.

He reached into his pocket before dropping the money that they owed onto the table. When he was sure that his friend could walk on his own, he walked with Kakashi into the street. They had only taken a few steps outside when he swayed and then stumbled. Iruka grasped Kakashi's arm and helped him to steady himself for the second time. "I should get you home."

"That's strange. I didn't drink that much," Kakashi said, slurring his words slightly.

A chuckle escaped him and Kakashi gave him a look. "Come on now," he said, only mildly amused. In what he could only assume to be reluctance, Kakashi started to walk again with his assistance. The noises from the bar faded as they drew farther away from the establishment.

~ * ~ * ~

Sasuke leaned on the railing and stared at the dark water that flowed lazily below him. The moon was masked by the clouds and hid his reflection from him. Was it fitting? He did not know. Part of him desired to see his reflection gazing back at him, but he knew that if he did it would only give visible proof to the fact that he was alone. A fact that had been shown to every night that he came here. There was no longer any reason for him to come here, but every night after sunset he came and stood here. He waited, hours passing unheeded. Behind him the village grew silent, eventually becoming dark as it gave itself over to sleep. He stepped away from the railing and left the bridge. As he passed the plum tree he paused and examined the budding blossoms from a distance. Frowning deeply he turned away and continued his walk home. _If only it would die._

~ * ~ * ~

The morning was cold. In the east the sun was just beginning to rise, but it offered no warmth.

Sakura looked around, but the field was empty beside herself and her teammates. As the sky turned light blue in color she saw Kakashi and Team Gai approaching them in the distance. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sakura."

She closed her eyes at the sound of Lee's voice. All though her feelings towards him had expanded to a kinder nature, with her currant relationship with Naruto she did not know how the tow would treat each other. To her surprise though both men offered each other brief greetings and acted pleasantly towards one another. Slightly relieved, she turned to Kakashi and waited for him to tell them what was to occur.

~ * ~ * ~

The door slid open and then closed. Tsunada glanced up and set down the papers that she had been going through. "Sit down."

~ * ~ * ~

Gai and Kakashi had used them to show which of the two were better. It was no longer surprising though and was almost expected. After the two teams had fought each other until the six were exhausted, the score was tied once again with Team 7's victory.

Immediately following the fight both teams, save for Gai, Kakashi, and Neji, started walking to Ichigaku after Naruto's decision to go there, reminding them of their own hunger. The path that they chose to take passed the bridge.

Sasuke casually glanced at the bridge before turning away. Three more steps and he then stopped walking, his eyes returning to the bridge. _It can't be._

Naruto glanced over his shoulder when he noticed the Uchiha's absence. "Hey Sasuke, come on!" He looked at the bridge when he noticed Sasuke staring at it, but saw nothing. "Sasuke!"

The specter was gone and he reluctantly turned away from the bridge before following after them. Naruto had waited for him and he came up beside the fox-nin.

"What were you looking at?" Sasuke was silent, but he didn't press the matter.

~ * ~ * ~

He stood just outside of Ichigaku. Without a word he turned and left, leaving the others behind. There had been no logical reason for him to join them. He had not been hungry and now he believed that the only reason that he had accompanied them was habit. Retracing his steps he found himself back at the bridge. There was no one there and to a small extent he was not surprised. Still though he wondered. Turning his back to it, he started walking back to the village.

~ * ~ * ~

Sakura looked on either side of her before glancing over her shoulder. Sasuke was no where to be seen and she frowned in concern. _Why didn't I notice?_

~ * ~ * ~

The sky was unobscured by clouds. He looked at the woman who stood on the bridge, her body bathed by the silver light of the moon. "Hey."

"Hi." She turned to him, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"May I join you?" She nodded and he came to stand beside her.

It was silent between them and after a moment she spoke. "I should have told you that I was…"

"Anya."

She went quiet and she lowered her eyes from his gaze, tucking invisible strands behind her ear. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I just couldn't…" She turned away and watched the slow moving river.

"I understand."

A weak smile pulled at the corners of her lips before disappearing just as quickly as it had shown itself.

He took her hand in his own and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I…" She went silent, biting her lower lip. Turning around in his embrace, she was pushed against the railing as he pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Closing her eyes, she slipped her arms around his neck.

The need for oxygen became urgent and they parted. Resting his forehead against hers he then closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

There were so many emotions in the kiss. She was left in a slight daze by what had been revealed between them. He seemed to shiver ever so slightly when her hands slipped down his chest. "I missed you," she whispered after taking several deep breaths to calm herself.

His eyes opened and he stared deeply into her pale blues eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. After a brief moment he kissed her gently.

~ * ~ * ~

Sasuke's demeanor had changed. He seemed to have returned to the mood from six months prior. Looking at him she doubted that few had noticed the change, but she had seen it the moment that she had arrived at the training grounds. His eyes were turned away, looking out into the trees. She came to stand beside him. "Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"How are you doing?"

He glanced at her briefly before looking away. "Fine."

She smiled to herself and looked off in the direction that Kakashi would eventually appear. _I wonder what changed._ It had occurred almost over night it seemed and she wondered if maybe he had come to accept that Anya was gone.

"Yo."

Her smiled disappeared as she glared at Kakashi. He didn't appear to notice, instead turning to Naruto who was grumbling to himself. Eventually she turned to the fox-nin before with a sigh she walked over to him and took his hand.

"Why don't we start training?" he asked once Naruto had quieted. As usual the three stepped forward to begin sparring with one another. He watched them, remaining silent as he waited for one of the three to win. Time slipped by and he felt himself becoming bored. From the way that the three were moving he suspected that they felt the same. It had been two weeks since any of them had been assigned a mission. Several of the other teams were facing the same dilemma and he was suspicious to the reasons behind the lack of activity. An hour passed and he signaled for them to stop. "We're done for today." They nodded and not to his surprise left almost immediately. "How long are you going to stand there?" He turned around as Anya started to walk from the trees. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." She stopped a few feet away from him. "I shouldn't have left the way I did."

He turned away, raising his face to the sky. "It's fine. You were doing what you had to do."

An uneasy silence settled between them. She sighed and walked forward, casting him a side-glance as she passed only to be ignored. He was angry, but she would leave him alone until he wanted to talk to her, if he ever did.

He walked away from the tree that he had been leaning against when he saw her coming. She didn't appear to notice him. "Anya."

She returned to reality when she heard her name and looked at Sasuke. "You didn't need to wait."

Shrugging, he then searched her eyes. "What did he say?"

"Not much." She was quiet for a moment. "He's angry."

He took her hand in his own. "I'm sure he won't be for long."

She offered him a half-hearted smile. "Maybe…"

~ * ~ * ~

Lunch at Ichigaku was the only suggestion that they could agree upon once training was over. She glanced over at Naruto when she finished her own meal. Naruto was busy eating his numerous bowls of ramen. When he had finished his seventh bowl he laid the money on the counter and she stood to leave. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as they walked away from the ramen shop. He had matured a great deal since the day she had first met him. In the five months that they had been together he had almost become a gentleman. Almost was fine with her though.

Se could still remember the events that had led to the evolution of their relationship. Two days after learning of Anya's leaving Naruto's demeanor had changed. For the next month he would move from a state of depression to fits of rage. Out of concern for her teammate she had taken him to Ichigaku and treated him to dinner. He was silent until they were walking through the park. It was then that he had confessed to her why he had been actin strangely. Elenore had left him for Kiba. She had kissed him then.

"Why are you smiling Sakura?" His eyes widened slightly when she kissed him.

Though she would never admit it, she was glad that Elenore had left him.

~ * ~ * ~

He was drinking more than he normally did. Iruka stood a few feet away, watching, as Kakashi became steadily drunker. With a sigh he walked over to him and sat on the stool beside him. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

"She's back."

It took him a moment to realize who it was that was back. Frowning, he gave his friend a scrutinizing look. "I thought that you would be happy."

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it without uttering a word. Placing some money on the table he stood, somehow managing not to fall. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his eyes. _Be careful Kakashi._


	2. Tensions

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affilitation or ownership to it. The characters Anya and Elenore though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Tensions

Wisps of black hair landed with barely a breath of sound on the ground. The change wasn't drastic, but it removed some of the weight. She set the knife down before running her hand through her hair. With scrutinizing eyes she examined her reflection. Her hair now ended approximately two inches above her shoulders. With a sigh she turned away. She quickly cleaned up the mess that she had made before leaving the bathroom. Stepping into the main part of her apartment she crossed her arms and scanned the interior. It was like she was standing in a stranger's house. There was no sense of familiarity. Without a second glance she left the apartment, not wanting to be there any longer than she had to be. Outside, she found Sasuke sitting on a bench. He looked at her as she neared.

"You cut your hair."

"Yes," she said, suddenly embarrassed.

Standing up he walked over to her. Stopping before her he ran his hand through her hair, playing with the strands.

She turned away from him and the scrutinizing gaze that he held her under. "It should return to its normal length in a few months."

He chuckled and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I like it," he whispered into her ear. The blush that painted her face deepened with his words to his own amusement. "You look very…" He paused as if searching for the right word. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," she said quietly. She dared a glance at him. "Will you be training with them today?"

"No, I thought that I would train by myself."

"Would you mind if I watched you?"

"I was hoping that you would join me."

~ * ~ * ~

He wasn't entirely sure why he was angry. Her actions were nothing that he could control and neither were her decisions. He could disagree with it, but he couldn't stop her. For the past six months he had waited for her to return, worrying about how she was. Now thought he felt only anger and resentment. He glanced at a nearby clock, noticing the time. With a sigh he transported himself to the training grounds. Upon his arrival he was greeted with a glare from Naruto. "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

"There was an emergency and Sakura had to help at the hospital. She said that she would be late. I have no idea where Sasuke is."

_Just great._ He ran a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his head.

~ * ~ * ~

Her breath s came in short gasps. Dodging a kunai thrown by Sasuke she then ran forward. As she neared he rushed her and she raised the kunai in her hand to block the attack.

He swung his blade down, but it passed through air. _An illusion._ Activating the Sharingan he spun around when he sensed her behind him. It was another illusion. _Where are you?_ He turned as his kunai was knocked from his hand. In the next moment he was on the ground, the edge of the blade pressed against his neck.

"Shall we continue?" Anya asked.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Only if you want to." She didn't move immediately, but after a moment her weight left his chest and he sat up.

She offered him her hand and helped him to his feet. "Well?"

He glanced up at the sun, seeing that it had almost reached its peak in the sky. "An hour longer." Releasing her hand he walked over to his kunai and picked it up from the ground. Turning around to face her he returned to a defensive stance.

One minute passed with them just watching each other before the sparring began again.

~ * ~ * ~

"Sakura, we need you to treat these next three."

She turned and saw the medic-nin who had called her, waiting for her outside of an open door. A heavy sigh and she then plastered a smile onto her face. "All right. I'm coming." She couldn't understand it. This was probably one of the busiest days that she had seen at the hospital. It was miraculous that even with the lack of missions there would still be so many injuries suffered. "What going on?" she asked once she reached the other.

"A team of jounin just came in. Mission related injuries. It's nothing too serious. Can you handle this on your own?"

"Of course." She waited for the other to leave before entering the room. Almost immediately she froze. _You've got to be kidding me._

The lone woman in the team of three turned her silver gaze on the medic. "Sakura," she said, sounding mildly surprised.

"Elenore." _This is definitely not my day. _Forcing herself to move, she walked closer to the team until only a few feet separated them from her. She noticed immediately that the three each had a few mild lacerations and that one of the men appeared to have a broken arm. Going to him first, her suspicions were confirmed. She started to heal him in silence, sensing that conversation with both men would be pointless and talking with Elenore was out of the question.

"How is Naruto?"

She glanced at her before returning her gaze to the arm that she was healing. "He's fine."

"I heard that you two are dating now."

_She sure does jump to the point. _"Yes."

"He sure has lowered his standards," she said with a laugh.

_"Cha! I'll show you lowered standards!"_

"No, I would say that he raised them." Silence followed and she was now able to concentrate on healing her patients. Glancing at the face of the man before her and the other a few feet away, she couldn't help the slight fear that she felt. Neither appeared to very pleasant and both seemed distant. _An appropriate team for Elenore to be in. _A slight smile tugged at the corners of mouth and she fought the urge to laugh. She soon finished healing the first man's arm before quickly healing the second and then moving on to Elenore. As she healed Elenore she found herself becoming curious about the reason behind the questions. It was nothing that she wished to dwell on though. "You all can check yourselves out," she said when she had finished healing them. They nodded and without a word they left the room. She frowned, annoyed with their lack of thanks. _Don't worry about it Sakura._ Turning away from the door she then quickly cleaned up what little that needed to be cleaned before returning to the chaos of the hospital.

~ * ~ * ~

The second that they were outside of the hospital the man with the broken arm spoke. "Do you work with her?"

Elenore glanced at her teammate before shaking her head. "Nah. We're in different wards thankfully… She's Naruto's teammate," she said, answering the question that she knew was to come.

"Teammate too? That'll work out well," he said with a chuckle.

"Be nice Kain." Her chastising though was little more than sarcasm. Truthfully she cared little about how nice the man was to the pink-haired girl.

"Is she the one that you attacked?" the other man asked.

"Yeah."

"The hokage chewed you out for that one."

"It was worth it," Elenore said, smiling when the memory resurfaced. From either side of her she heard her teammates chuckle. The smile faded from her lips with the ensuing silence and her gaze darkened. Crimson started to stain her silver eyes. _Sakura._

~ * ~ * ~

Naruto doubled over slightly, attempting to catch his breath. A sharp blow to his chest from Kakashi had stolen his breath away and he had been left gasping. "Nice… one Kakashi," he said between gasps and coughs. Kakashi didn't respond, but he could have sworn that he saw what appeared to be a smile behind the black mask. He lowered his head. "I'll get you back."

"Of course you will Naruto."

He frowned, but laughed. It hurt slightly to do so, but the pain quickly faded after the passing of a few more minutes. Straightening, he turned and looked at Sasuke when he sensed his approach. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Training."

"We had training here!"

"Stop being an idiot."

Kakashi sighed heavily. He could understand the fox-nin's frustration though he was more curious as to why Sasuke had not been present for the majority of the training session. It was very unlike the Uchiha to miss training with them.

"Well, whoever you were training with cut you."

Naruto's comment caused him to turn his gaze back to Sasuke. There was a fresh cut on his cheek. Beneath his mask he frowned.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto, remaining silent. He had forgotten about the cut that Anya had inflicted upon him. It had not been serious and therefore had not demanded his attention.

"So who got you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why so secretive Sasuke."

Naruto's tone was taunting. He narrowed his eyes in a glare that had little effect on his companion.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"That's enough Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi before nodding his head. "Come on Sasuke. I'm going to beat you unless of course you're too tired after training."

"Unlikely."

Kakashi looked closely at Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at him with dark yes before looking away, leaving him slightly startled. The gaze had been cold as if he was angry with him, but he could think of nothing that could have made him angry. _Unless…_ He thought it unlikely, but that could very well be the reason if he was right.

~ * ~ * ~

Her pale blue eyes closed and a shiver passed up her body. After rinsing any remaining soap from her body she then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel she quickly dried off before wrapping it around herself. She took a moment to brush her hair before leaving the bathroom. Sitting down on her bed she closed her eyes and fell back onto the mattress. _Why am I still here?_ The apartment had never felt like home and now more so then ever the knowledge made itself more evident.

_"Anya, you'll always have a home."_

_No, that was someplace safe for me to live… Al least it used to be. It's not anymore._ The sound of knocking brought her back to reality. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up before standing. After making sure that her towel was wrapped securely around her, she walked over to the door. She opened the door, expecting to see one of two people, but there was no one. Frowning, she closed the door.

~ * ~ * ~

Her earlier encounter with Elenore could not be forgotten. The reasoning behind the questions that had been asked continued to trouble her. _Does she still have feelings for him?_ It was a possibility that she hoped was not true considering the woman's obvious obsession with him prior to and during the relationship.

"Sakura!"

She smiled at the sight of him waiting for her at his favorite ramen stand. Even though they had planned to have dinner together still loved the sight of him waiting for her, the knowledge that she was wanted. "How was training?" she asked after sitting on the stool beside him. Naruto grinned and she knew immediately that she was about to receive some interesting news.

He didn't answer. Instead he ordered both of their usual meals.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sakura?"

"What is it?"

He grinned, the smile growing when she narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke was late."

His news was disappointing. Though she would never openly admit it, most of what he said was very interesting and worthwhile to hear. What he had said about Sasuke though was not one of those things. Yes, it was strange for their teammate to be late, but it was nothing that had not occurred before on rare occasions.

"Yeah, he didn't show up until the end of training."

"Who was he so late?" she asked, her earlier opinion changed.

"He said that he was training."

"You don't believe him?"

"No… Maybe." He started to laugh at the mental image of Sasuke when he had finally arrived at the training grounds. "Whoever he was training with cut him up pretty good."

"What? Is he all right?"

"Fine."

Relieved, she started to smile. His amusement was something that she could share with. It was not often that Sasuke was on the receiving end of a blow that resulted in injury during training. Their meal was placed before them. The scent of ramen drifting up from the bowl caused her stomach to growl loudly, causing her to blush. Beside her she heard Naruto chuckle, but he said nothing about it. Picking up her chopsticks, she started to eat in silence.

"So how was your day?"

She swallowed before answering. "Don't ask."

"That bad, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"What do you think." He laughed several more minutes and she wondered why had had not yet choked on the noodles that he had been in the middle of chewing and how he could have found such a thing to be so funny.

When he finished laughing he was gasping for breath. "So… Did anything interesting happen?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Just the usual injuries." The vision of Elenore and her teammates flashed before her eyes. "I saw Elenore." Naruto was suddenly quiet and she glanced at him.

"Did she attack you?"

"No."

"Good." He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Were you two working together?"

"No. She and her team needed to be healed. It wasn't anything serious. A few minor lacerations. The only one who was worse off was one of her teammates and he just had a broken arm," she added, unsure as to whether or not he would be worried.

"That's good to hear."

His voice was dull and he was no longer interested in his meal. She knew that her mentioning Elenore had probably caused any lingering pain over the breakup to resurface. It was annoying, knowing that he still had some feelings for Elenore to resurface. She couldn't be angry though. Some things couldn't be helped and she couldn't hate those feelings when he looked so sorrowful. "Naruto… Do you still care about her? It's all right if you do. I understand." He looked at her and she turned away, feeling slightly ashamed for asking such a thing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No… I mean I'll always care about her, but not in that way anymore."

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to see him looking at her with a bright smile.

Reaching over, he grasped her hand and squeezed it before returning to her meal.

She smiled, feeling reassured by his answer. It felt good to know his feelings, but she still couldn't help but wonder what Elenore's intentions were with her questions.


	3. Gather at the Ramen Stand

******Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affilitation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Kain though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Gather at the Ramen Stand

The statue had been crumbling. It was a broken image and she had not been surprised by the condition of it, only saddened. She knew of the face only from what the former hokage Saratobi had told her. Strangely though, she had not felt the same fore the village that had once been her home. Though she knew that she should feel some remorse for her family she could not. Standing amidst the fire-blackened ruins she could only feel for the stone reflection, mourn for the woman whose destiny had been passed onto her.

~ * ~ * ~

"Naruto!"

The fox-nin immediately stopped and turned to look at Sakura as he waited for her. Sakura, she seemed much happier today. It was a change that he was glad to see. After her encounter with Elenore a change had befallen her. He knew that her ex-girlfriend was the reason, but he couldn't bring himself to say much. The mere mentions of her brought back memories that he would much rather forget.

"Hey Naruto. What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked when she reached him.

"Just how you seem happier today."

"Oh… I guess that I am." She smiled brightly and took his hand.

He started walking again with her now walking along side him. People walked all around them. From a few of them he caught disgusted looks cast at him. Those looks had become less frequent now and those that he did receive bothered him little. He took it as a sign that after years of being a ninja, he had earned some respect from the village.

"What are you thinking about?"

Without looking at her he shrugged. "Do you know when our next mission is?"

"Naruto, just because I work with Lady Tsunada it doesn't mean that I know the mission scheduling."

"Yeah. I guess that I'm just getting impatient."

"I can't believe that you just admitted that," she said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally we're the ones telling you that you're being impatient." They were both quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "A lot of the teams are getting impatient." A glance at him revealed that he appeared interested even though he had said nothing to suggest that. "There's been too great of a decrease in missions and some of the teams think that something is going on, or will be soon."

"If this is the reason then we better become a part of it."

He gripped her hand tightly as he spoke so she quickly pulled her hand free before taking his hand again. "It could just be that there hasn't been much need for help from the village."

"I doubt it." He looked at her and noticed that she appeared both annoyed and amused. The latter was not something that he expected; rather he had thought that she would be more annoyed with his comment. He let her hand go and slipped his arm around her waist. She tensed for a moment before relaxing. Smiling now, he glanced around. Ahead of him he caught sight of a face which caused him to stop immediately.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing." He looked away from Elenore to look at Sakura. "Come on."

She nodded. "All right." When he turned away she looked to where Naruto had earlier been staring, but saw no one. She felt him pull her slightly and she looked away. As they continued on their way, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed distant now.

~ * ~ * ~

It was interesting to watch them train. She couldn't help but notice how they seemed to be the perfect team. Anya shifted and pulled on of her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. Team 7 was indeed perfect together even though the individual team members were not. She smiled ever so slightly. A part of her wished to return to the team, but she knew that it would be better if she didn't. Like with her previous teams it would all fall apart and most likely end in tragedy. Kakashi looked at her and she knew that he was aware of her presence. He did not turn away as she had expected, but continued to stare at her.

"Kakashi-sensei."

She could not see Naruto, where he stood outside of her line of vision, but she could hear his annoyance and assumed that she had completely distracted Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

The fox-nin came in her vision and Kakashi finally turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Did you say something?"

The corners of her mouth twitched when Naruto suddenly looked as though he was ready to explode. To her own surprise he did not and instead turned away with a frustrated look.

"Can we continue please?"

She turned her head in the direction that Sakura's voice had come and like how Naruto had previously been, her second former teammate was hidden from her sight.

"Yes, of course."

She frowned and watched Kakashi closely as he walked with Naruto so that he was out of her sight. He appeared weighed down, as if he were carrying a burden. She heard Kakashi speak the instructions that he gave causing her to quickly move from her spot.

~ * ~ * ~

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to where Anya had been when he sensed her leave. He looked forward when he sensed his team leave to complete basic training exercises in the forest. Reaching into his front vest pocket, he pulled out his book and opened it up to the marked page.

~ * ~ * ~

"He doesn't want me around."

Sasuke turned to look at Anya. "You should stay away then."

"It's not that simple," she said quietly. Leaning back against the railing of the bridge, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. _Maybe he's right. My presence apparently isn't wanted since he sent the team into the forest just so that I would leave. It would be best. The others would eventually learn that I have returned and I'm not ready for that now._ She opened her eyes and stared up at the darkening sky.

He gazed at her. She had bent herself partially backwards over the bridge's railing, her dark hair falling out under her. Turning away from her image, he looked in the direction of the village. He considered leaving, but did not wholly want to.

"You can go home if you wish."

His gaze returned to her. "No."

"Do you plan to stand out here all night?"

"Would it bother you if I do?"

"No," he said after a moment of silence.

He stepped away from the railing and moved in front of her. Grasping the railing on either side of her, he smirked when she gave him a questioning look. "Why are you not going home?" From the surprised expression that crossed her features before quickly disappearing, he knew that she had not expected the question.

His gaze firmly held hers and she could bring herself to look away. "I never considered that place to be my home," she reluctantly admitted. "I believe that you can understand that."

"Yes, I can." He kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "Stay with me."

It was a statement, possibly a suggestion, rather then a question. She searched his obsidian eyes before nodding her head.

~ * ~ * ~

The ramen stand was loud and was busy for early night. Laughter was contagious, as were smiles. All who had gathered around seemed to be in an excellent mood.

Sakura shook her head, her mood changing from concern to embarrassment. Beside her Naruto coughed as he recovered from the sensation of choking. "Thank you Lee," she said, looking at the man in question.

"It was no trouble dear Sakura." He patted Naruto's back, the action much more gentle then the earlier ones, which had saved the fox-nin from choking to death.

"Yeah… Thanks," Naruto said when he had stopped coughing.

"Naruto, are you…?" She could not bring herself to finish the question upon seeing that he was once again inhaling his ramen. Shaking her head, she looked around her. The majority of the Rookie Nine had gathered, as well as a few others from the academy, including Konohamaru and his friends. Even though the stools at the stand were all occupied, those who were standing either waited for an empty seat or ate where they stood. The gathering had not been intentional, but it was one of the rare instances where they could be together without arguing or competing. She found herself wishing that Sasuke had come. He had refused to join them though, even with both hers and Naruto's insistence, stating that he had someplace to be and then saying nothing more. The sound of barking drew her attention. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of Akamaru running towards them with Kiba following close behind. She looked past the Inuzuka male in search of Elenore, but did not see her.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned in his stool and grinned, waving at Kiba. "Hey!" Motioning him over, he then turned and ordered two more bowls of ramen.

Kiba came to stand between Naruto and Sakura. "You're paying, right?" he asked when one of the two bowls were placed before him.

"Yes… Of course."

Both burst into laughter following the less then sincere agreement.

Sakura could only wonder how the two could still be friends. She had expected that their relationship would be strained and that the friendship would have ended. However, there had been only a little awkwardness when Kiba had first started to date Elenore, but after a couple of weeks that had disappeared. It was unlike her own former situation with Ino. Though neither of them had actually dated Sasuke, their shared crush on the Uchiha had torn their friendship apart. They had since started to rebuild it, but it was still only a competition and the past relationship was non-existent.

"So what's with the big celebration?"

"No idea," Naruto admitted, causing them both to start laughing again.

"So Naruto, have you seen my team?"

Naruto took the time to eat several more mouthfuls of noodles before answering. "No," he said, shaking his head.

He wasn't entirely surprised by his answer. Shino and Hinata were not ones to come to these gatherings without a reason or some urging. Motioning to Ayame for a second bowl, he began to devour the food when the bowl was placed before him after a few minutes. He was not the only one without his entire team though. Despite this fact, it was tempting to send Akamaru to retrieve his teammates. _I could get Elenore._ He glanced at Naruto and shook his head. _Nah. I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight._ Finishing his food, he pushed the bowl away before patting Naruto on the shoulder. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem," he said between chewing.

Stretching his arms above his head, he glanced at the canine a few feet away. "Come on Akamaru," he said, starting to walk away from the group.

"I should be getting home," Sakura said shortly after Kiba left.

Naruto quickly finished his final bowl of ramen before pulling out his wallet and paying the bill. He found Sakura waiting for him just outside of the stand. Taking her hand in his, he started to walk with her down the street to her house.

"Thank you for dinner Naruto."

"It was no problem."

"That was nice of you to pay for Kiba's dinner."

"Yeah… I guess it was."

She heard the hesitancy in his response. Fear formed within her with the possible reasons. _Was I wrong? Does he…?_ "Naruto."

He stopped with her. "Yeah Sakura?" She lowered her eyes and he furrowed his brows. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she then slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her close.

"What was that for?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"I love you." His gaze softened and she felt as though she was the only one in the entire village that she alone mattered.

He reached up and touched her face lightly. "I love you too Sakura."

Blushing, she lowered her gaze and took a step back from him. She chewed on her lower lip and glanced around before taking his and starting to once again walk in the direction of her house. "Come on. I need to get home."

~ * ~ * ~

Kiba had come to Elenore's house to discover that it was dark, devoid of life. The rest of the small estate too was quiet. It was strange since she had never told him that she would be gone. Akamaru whined in the back of his throat, causing him to look at the canine. "All right Akamaru. We'll go home now." As he left, he heard the sound of howling in the distance.

~ * ~ * ~

The sound of an unseen waterfall crashing into still waters could be heard. Her gaze lingered on the mountain, snowflakes drifting down before her eyes. Winter's cold embrace wrapped around her. A hand closed on her shoulder and she startled. Opening her eyes, the vision faded. The soothing lullaby of the river replaced the sound of the crashing waters of the waterfall.

"Did you want to leave?"

She shook her head no. Shifting, she pulled her knees up to her chest.

He released her shoulder before slipping his arm around both of her shoulders. "You were sleeping."

"No… I was just thinking," she said quietly, resting her head on her shoulder.

He smirked and brushed his lips against the top of her head. His gaze moved to the night sky. They had been sitting on the bridge for the past several hours and he wondered how many hours that it would be before the sun rose. She shivered and he looked at her. "Are you cold?"

"No." The sound of howls caused her to turn her head to look to her left at the end of the bridge. The bushes moved and she thought that she saw what appeared to be a pair of red eyes before they quickly disappeared. The eyes were familiar and she suddenly felt as though she had forgotten something that needed to be remembered.


	4. Back and Forth

**********Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affilitation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Kain though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Back and Forth

She woke in the field. The grass was soft beneath her body. Overhead, the sun beat down on her body. Lifting her head, she examined her surroundings. Various members of her family were lying naked on the grass, sleeping peacefully. The rest were awake and were either in their normal or wolf forms. Sitting up, she stifled a yawn. Glancing around the field, she finally recognized it as one of the older training grounds. Thankfully, no teams was here... at least not yet. She stretched before examining her arms. There were a few scratches and several more on the rest of her body. She couldn't remember how she had gotten them though, it was probably from running through the underbrush. She couldn't say for certain. Thankfully, the lack of memory only occurred once a month. Transforming back into her wolf form, she stretched again before padding off in the direction of her home.

~ * ~ * ~

"Elenore!"

Her ears twitched and she turned in the direction from which his voice had originated. There was the sound of barking. A few minutes later, Akamaru and then Kiba appeared. The large canine didn't' come near her. It as amusing that he feared her in this form.

"Hey." He walked over to her.

She sniffed his hand. Her body stiffened when she inhaled Naruto's faint scent.

"Any reason that you're still in this form?"

Looking at him, she tilted her head to the side.

"Not that you're not beautiful, but you can transform back. It is just me."

_Pervert._ She gave his hand a playful nip.

"What was that for?" he asked, faking a pained look.

She nudged him with her head and managed to push him over. A yip and then she continued on her way.

He sat up and followed her with his eyes. "Elenore." She didn't stop. Growling to himself, he stood before following her.

Glancing back at him briefly, she then started to run. Behind her, she could heard him give chase. Very easily, she kept ahead of him. Every now and then she would slow down and make him think that he could catch her before darting several feet forward. It quickly turned into a game with her letting him come close enough to almost touch her before she ran forward and the actions repeated. It irritated him, she knew, but he was enjoying himself at the same time. When she reached the walls that enclosed her clan's home, she hid herself within the bushes before transforming back and then transporting herself within the walls.

Breathing heavily, he came to a stop outside of the walls. He bent over as he tried to regain his breath. Akamaru padded over to his side and licked his hand. After rubbing the canine's ears, he straightened. As tempting as it was to follow her, he knew better than to enter their grounds without permission. "Elenore!" It as silent on the other side of the wall. Just in case she was hiding, he checked the bushes. She was no where to be found though. Frowning to himself, he followed the wall to the front entrance. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the gate.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

He glanced at her and grinned. "Maybe."

"I see." Akamaru barked and she petted his head. "Hello, Akamaru," she crooned. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a hug.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey!"

She laughed lightly. Releasing Akamaru, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Better?"

"Yes." He held her tightly, nuzzling her neck. "Thank you, Elenore."

A faint hum was her response. She rested her head against his chest making no sign of moving. When she eventually lifted her head, she smiled brightly at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you?" he asked, his expression one of curiosity. "I knew where you were."

"I see." Pulling free from his embrace, she started to walk away from him.

"Elenore." He sighed. "I did miss you."

"I'm sure that you did."

Glancing at Akamaru, he then turned his gaze back to her retreating form. "Elenore." She didn't stop. Another sigh before he started to run after her.

The corners of her lips twitched when she heard him pursuing her. Glancing over her shoulder to look at him, she smiled before starting to run.

~ * ~ * ~

Her hand passed over the katana that hung on his wall. Carefully, she removed it from the wall before drawing the blade. It had been cleaned of any blood. In the light, that the room provided, the blade glinted. It had been polished and sharpened. There was a dull ache in her abdomen.

_"There is too much at risk. You must understand that. Some destinies can not come to pass. Forgive me."_

Justification. He had almost sounded guilty. He had almost seemed remorseful. Why? Sheathing her blade, she returned it to its place. A part of her wondered why he had kept it. While it was his birthright to carry it, still... She crossed the interior of the apartment. After walking the length of the apartment two more times, she sat down. Pulling her knees to her chest, she settled comfortably in the chair. It had been kind of him to allow her to stay here. Her gaze focused on the photograph of his family. She found her gaze drawn to Itachi's face.

_"Forgive me." His obsidian eyes gazed calmly at her._

_She found herself unable to look away. A part of her didn't' want to as much as she consciously wanted to look at anything but him. She swallowed hard._

_"This is necessary."_

_'Necessary for what?' She wanted to ask him. Speech seemed impossible now though._

_"Please understand."_

_She felt cold._

~ * ~ * ~

Laughing, she darted under his arm. She heard him growl when he failed to catch her. Her foot caught on a root, throwing her off balance. She squeaked when he suddenly tackled her to the ground. "Hey!" She pouted when their gazes met. "Why are you being so rough?"

"You can handle yourself."

She punched him in the chest. "You're mean, Kiba."

He winced. Moving off of her, he rubbed the spot that she had hit. "You're one to talk."

Narrowing her eyes, she then smiled. "You should still be nice to me."

"I thought that I was." The look that she gave him caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Well, if I'm not nice to you..."

She grabbed his ankle after he stood and started to walk away. Her lips twitched when he fell.

"What was that for?"

"Served you right." He grumbled something under his breath and she frowned. Moving to his side, she then pressed her lips lightly against his. "I have to go, Kiba. My shift at the hospital starts soon."

He frowned. To convince her to not go to work though, would be pointless.

Laughing quietly, she gave him a second kiss before standing. "I will see you later, Kiba."

"Yeah... See you later."

She smiled. He sounded disappointed and he could be too adorable.

~ * ~ * ~

"Harano! Bandages!"

"Yes." She quickly grabbed the white rolls of bandages off of the shelf before running to the exam room. The medic-nin took it from her immediately. She glanced around, seeing if there was anything else that she could do. The patient appeared to be well taken care of and after a moment she stepped out into the hall. Glancing into a few of the other rooms, she saw that the other patients were well taken care of as well. She walked over to the medic station. "Is there anything for me to do?"

"It doesn't look like it," the woman said, flipping through some of the papers. "It seems that you have some free time, Sakura."

"Thank you." She smiled before starting to walk to the stairs. Free time. When was the last time that she had that? Stepping outside, she sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. The sun was hidden by clouds, the brightness of earlier that day diminished. She lowered her gaze and sat down on a nearby bed.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

She met the silver gaze of Elenore. "I have free time."

"Free time?" She arched an eyebrow, appearing very credulous of what it was that she had heard. Not doing anything at the hospital was rare and more like wishful thinking.

"You're late."

"Only a few minutes."

"Your supervisor won't be pleased."

She laughed dryly. "Mind your own business." Starting to walk into the building, she frowned when she realized that Sakura was following her. She chose to ignore the pink-haired female and parted paths with her on the third floor. Growling to herself, she watched Sakura walk down the hall before continuing on her way to the fifth floor. The familiar hatred flared to life.

~ * ~ * ~

She brushed her hair away from her face. Stifling a yawn, she looked over her shoulder when she heard her name. She waved at her coworker before stepping outside. It was cool out and she crossed her arms.

"Sakura!"

The sight of Naruto walking towards her brought a smile to her face. To her own surprise she saw that Sasuke was with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke decided to tag along."

The look on the Uchiha's face told her the opposite of what Naruto had said. Regardless of the fact that Naruto had apparently forced him to come, it was nice to see Sasuke outside of training and missions. It was nice that the three of them were together.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He grinned and she didn't need to ask to know where he was planning to have them go for their evening meal. "Will you be joining us, Sasuke?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I have plans."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you do." He gave his friend a credulous look. "Stop being a recluse and join us. I'll pay for your first bowl of ramen."

"I have plans," he reiterated coolly.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke."

She thought that she saw Sasuke roll his eyes, but she might have just imagined it. Despite his statement that he had plans, she was surprised to see that he was walking with them. Partway to the ramen stand though, he turned down another street.

"Where are you going?" Naruto demanded. When he didn't answer, he grumbled to himself before starting to walk again.

For a few seconds, she followed him with her eyes before following after Naruto. _Maybe he did have plans._ Such a thing seemed very unlikely. The Uchiha wasn't exactly the social type. Normally, they had to drag him out if they wanted him to do something. The only time that he really ever showed some interest in spending time with others was when Anya had been around. She was gone now, though, and Sasuke had shut himself away again. It was all very sad. She wished that she could do something to keep him from isolating himself, but knew that was impossible. Several times, int the past, she had made attempts to socialize him, but they had been failed attempts.

"Sakura." He glanced over his shoulder at her when he realized that she was lagging behind. Going to her side, he grasped her hand and squeezed it.

She smiled at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just a really long day."

He nodded. "Don't worry too much about, Sasuke. He'll be fine."

Of course he would know that she had been thinking about their team mate. She tried not to look too surprised. A slight nod and a smile were her only responses. She squeezed his hand before pushing Sasuke to the back of her mind. He was right. There was no sign that he was going to do anything foolish like abandon the village again. He was just being Sasuke.

~ * ~ * ~

_I should have skipped my shift today._ She looked, with bleary eyes, at the ward. Her body ached and she wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest. That was something that was not permitted to her though. As much as a break appealed to her, that was not allowed. What would she give to be with Kiba right now. She had given up that chance though. Running into that Sakura girl had done nothing to make anything better. Her shift might have been a little more bearable if she had not encountered her. Growling to herself, she rubbed her temples in attempt to soothe away a forming headache.

"Damn it!"

"We need another hand in here!"

"We're losing him!"

Slowly, she made her way to the room where the cries of aid were coming from. Her discomfort was buried for the moment. The scent of death greeted her and she furrowed her brows. The injured ninja in question was still alive. At least, for the moment he was. She didn't tell the other medics that it was pointless to try to save him. Instead, she offered her assistance to a futile cause. There was no need to anger her superiors more than she already had by being late to her shift. A few minutes later, she watched him slip away and listened to his heart stop beating.

"There's nothing more that we can do. We are done here."

Funny, how quickly the dead were forgotten. A blanket was laid over the corpse and that was it. There were no sentiments. This hospital had no place for them. They saved who could be saved, healed those who were injured, and brought life into the world. It was a place for living.

She left the room, making sure to turn off the light and to close the door. A glance at the clock showed her, to her own relief, that her shift was over. Before she could be called to another patient, she quickly checked-out with her supervisor before leaving. She found Kiba waiting for her, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Smiling, she walked over to him and was immediately folded into his embrace.

"Long day?"

"Yes."

"Tired?"

"Very."

He frowned. "I was hoping that we might do something."

"Too tired," she mumbled.

"Alright."

She laced their fingers as they started to walk down the street. Leaning against him, she closed her eyes and hummed quietly to herself. "Where's Akamaru?"

"I had him stay at home."

"How come?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He shrugged, not saying anything.

Lowering her gaze, she gave his hand a squeeze. The action was returned shortly afterwards.

"Did you want to get some dinner?"

She glanced at him before shrugging.

He furrowed his brows before looking forward again. Turning down another street, they started walking towards Ichigaku.

As they drew closer, a familiar scent caught her attention. It did not surprise her that he was here. That girl's scent was present as well. "I think that I would rather go home, Kiba."

There was no answer to his silent question. After a moment, he nodded. As they started to walk in the direction of her house, his thoughts moved to something troubling. She seemed to take special care to avoid Naruto and he wondered if she still had feelings for the fox-nin. He frowned deeply.

She sensed his sudden tension, but didn't look at him. Her gaze remained forward. When they reached the gate, she released his hand and opened it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elenore."

"Kiba."

He paused, having started to walk away. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that she was standing in the gateway. Her gaze held his before she turned and started to walk away. It took him a moment to realize that she had left the gate open. He remained where he was for a few seconds before he walked forward, closing the gate behind him.

~ * ~ * ~

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, not entirely sure why he was doing so. Seeing no one that he knew or would unconsciously garner his attention, he returned his attention back to his ramen. A sideways glance, while he waited for his next bowl, at Sakura showed him that she was in a better mood now. He smiled when she looked at him before starting to eat again. There was a strange feeling that he didn't pay too much mind to.

~ * ~ * ~

He nodded to the clerk before leaving the store. A quick glance around before he started to walk down the street. Easily avoiding those that were crowded around him, he made his way to his apartment. He reached it after a few minutes and walked up the stairs. Unlocking the door, he closed and locked it after he had stepped inside. His lips twitched when he saw that Anya was sleeping in the chair. Deciding not to disturb her, he carried the bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"Sasuke."

Her voice was soft and he didn't immediately realize that she had spoken. He looked over his shoulder to see that she was standing in the doorway. "I didn't realize that you were awake."

She didn't say anything. Walking over to him, she started to put away the groceries that he had bought.

He frowned, she seemed to be troubled.

"I need to talk to you," she said quietly after several minutes.


	5. The Game of Trust

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affilitation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Kain though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: The Game of Trust

_Laughter. Everywhere there were smiles. The atmosphere was lighthearted, fitting for the festivities._

_"Naruto!"_

_He laughed as she pulled him through the crowd of people. "Slow down, Elenore," he teased._

_She glanced at him from over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out._

_The moment that they were away from the denser crowd, he stopped and pulled her to him. "Having fun?"_

_"Yes."_

_He brushed some hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away and he frowned._

_"Let's play on of the games."_

_"Alright."_

__

She smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Come on," she said, once she had drawn away. After giving his hand a slight tug, she pulled him towards a stand that had drawn her attention.

_He grinned and more than happily followed her._

* * *

"Do you still love Naruto?"

She opened her eyes. Any thought of sleep vanished with his question. Now very much awake, she looked at him. "What?"

"Do you still love him?" he repeated, some irritation leaking into his voice, but he quickly gained control of those feelings.

"I don't," she said when she got over her initial shock. She pressed a kiss to his neck. "I love you, Kiba," she said quietly before kissing him. Wrapping an arm around his torso, she cuddled closer to him.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he shifted into a new comfortable position.

"Don't be jealous," she murmured, poking him in the side.

He made a noise of complaint and sensed her smile. Holding her close to him, he inhaled her scent. Her hair tickled his nose and he turned his head when he thought that he was going to sneeze. She laughed quietly and a few minutes later she drifted to sleep. He listened to her breathing even out. A frown darkened his features and he tried his best not to think that she might still have feelings for Naruto, despite what she had said.

* * *

The pain was sharp, focused on his chest. He landed on his back. It hurt to breathe and for a time he just gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, the faintest concern flickering within his dark eyes. "Sakura," he said, glancing at the girl in question. She was already moving to Naruto's side. He watched in silence as she healed him, undoing whatever damage that Sasuke had inflicted.

Breathing suddenly became easier as if a weight had been taken off of his chest. He took several deep breaths. "Bastard," he said in a strangled voice He stood, only to fall. Rather than try to stand again, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 'What the hell was that you bastard?" he demanded. He pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha. "Were you trying to kill me?"

There was nothing in his expression that hinted to what he was thinking. He matched Naruto's glare.

"What were you thinking? You're not supposed to kill me!"

The corners of his lips twitched. "Why would I try to kill you, dobe?"

He started to yell at him only to stop, his mouth hanging open. Now he stared at his friend with confusion. Did Sasuke just make a joke? That couldn't be possible. "When the hell did you get a sense of humor?"

Not answering him, he continued to gaze coolly at the fox-nin. The hint of a smirk was on his lips though.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi said tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

"That's not funny! You're not supposed to try to kill me!"

He sighed heavily and closed his eye. The first signs of a headache were beginning to show themselves. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to a nearby tree. There were two birds chirping loudly at one another. Every now and then one of the birds would swoop at the other in an attack. When Naruto ceased to end his one-sided argument with Sasuke, he looked at the fox-nin. "End it. Now."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, immediately silencing.

When he was certain that he would not start to talk again, he motioned for the three to continue training. He ignored the look that Sakura gave him, that lingered for only a moment before she did as he had instructed.

Sasuke was in a better mood, at least he appeared to be and Kakashi... The older man seemed to be angrier than he had been for the past few months. She could only wonder what had changed.

* * *

Akamaru was waiting for him outside of the Hyokyo house gates. He patted the canine's head. Hearing his name, he turned to wave at Elenore.

She smiled after him as he walked down the path. When he was gone from her sight, she closed the gate and started working on her daily chores.

* * *

He walked rather hastily down the path. Scowling, he tried not to seem like he was hurrying away from the training site.

"Sasuke!"

_Damn it._

Naruto frowned when his dark-haired companion vanished. "Jerk," he growled under his breath. It didn't matter too much. He knew where Sasuke lived and he could always go to his apartment later to bother him. It was something that he would very likely do.

"Naruto."

He looked over his shoulder at Sakura, giving her a curious look.

"Behave."

A grin broke out across his face. "I always do."

"Of course you do." The corners of her lips twitched. "Just don't bother him too much," she said. Sasuke had finally come out of his mood and she didn't want him to return to isolating himself as he had been.

"I promise."

She gave him a distrustful look, but it quickly faded. With a smile, she moved to walk beside him. For a little while, at least, she could keep him from rushing off to bother Sasuke.

* * *

She sighed heavily, bored. It would be simple for her to leave the apartment, but doing so risked someone recognizing her. She didn't want it to be known that she had returned and she did not believe that she ever wanted it to be known. It was simpler to be invisible. That luxury would have to end now. A pair of arms slipped around her waist and she turned her head to look at Sasuke. "You are irritated."

"Naruto," he said, his tone final.

The corners of her lips twitched. "Some things cannot be helped."

He said nothing in response. Instead, he pressed a kiss to her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled faintly. While he may never say it, she knew that he appreciated Naruto and found the fox-nin's personality to be amusing.

"Let's do something."

Turning her head, she looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me," he said, a hind of amusement in his voice.

This was the first time that he had suggested such a thing since she had locked herself away. "I cannot go outside."

"You can. There is nothing stopping you." She was silent and he frowned. "No one is going to see you if you don't want them to." His hold on her tightened slightly. "I will keep you hidden if you want," he said more quietly.

"Why is it so important for us to go outside?" This was not like him. Since she had moved in with him, he seemed content to just remain in the apartment with her. He had not answered yet. For several minutes it was silent between them. She met his dark gaze and after a moment, she nodded.

* * *

She sang quietly to herself and she read through the many charts that had been left for her at the station.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Glancing at Kain, she just smiled instead of answering. "Did you need something?"

"We have a new mission assignment, Elenore."

"Do we?" She finished looking through the chart that she had been reading before setting the stack down. "I'm going," she called to one of the other healers.

"I'll tell the old woman."

She laughed quietly. Her supervisor would not be pleased. It was nothing that could be helped though. "Bye." she waved before following Kain from the building.

* * *

Kiba walked through the crowded halls of the fifth floor. There were only patients and random shinobi that he did not know. There were no healers to be seen. He frowned, but continued on his way to the station. "Hey, do you know where Elenore is?" he questioned the healer that he found here. He was surprised that there had even been a healer at the station since all of the others had been gone.

"She's not here."

"What? Where is she?" The healer didn't answer him. "Hey!"

She narrowed her eyes at the man before looking back at the chart in her hands. "I have things to do. I don't have time-"

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She had a mission," she snapped. Without sparing him another glance, she walked down the hall and disappeared within one of the examination rooms.

A mission. Of course. That was why she would not be here. He left the hospital rather hurriedly, not wanting to be here any longer that necessary. The scent of the building was disgusting. Akamaru padded over to him the instant that he stepped outside. He ruffled the fur on his head. Tilting his head back, he took several deep breaths to try to clear his senses. "Let's go, Akamaru," he said after a few minutes.

* * *

The stars were spread out above them. There were too many to count. She could remember when she had tried to as a child. After a few hundred, she would give up because by then, she would have started counting stars that she had already given a number to. Beside her Sasuke shifted, reminding her that he was still there. She was still trying to figure out why he had wanted them to go out. It was unlike him. He was unpredictable though. She had figured that out some time ago. However, she would never deny that she was not happy that she had agreed. It was nice out here, peaceful.

"You never did tell me why you had left."

It was several minutes before she answered. "I needed more answers." He said nothing, but she could feel the weight of his silent question as to what the answers were, what the questions were. She did not answer it though, not wanting to just yet. Eventually, the mood returned to what it had been, relaxed.

He didn't push her. It wouldn't do to have her retreat from him, not when he had just gotten her back.

His hand grasped hers and she startled, having not expected the affectionate gesture. Glancing at him, she saw that he was smirking. Her gaze returned to the stars and after a short time, she laced their fingers.

_

* * *

_

"Naruto!"

_There was loud laughter and delighted shrieks._

_'Where is he?' Walking hurriedly through the crowds, she searched for the fox-nin. He had disappeared rather suddenly without so much as a word to tell her where he was going. "Naruto!" She frowned, the slightest bit of worry beginning to afflict her. Why would he leave her? The thought that something might have happened crossed her mind only to be quickly discarded. It was a foolish thought. "Naruto!"_

_A breeze passed through the area. On it was carried the scents and sounds of the festival._

_His scent teased her nose and she walked in the direction that it had originated from. She caught sight of him near one of the stands and she started to call out to him. His name quickly died on her lips._

_Naruto smiled at Sakura, grinning when he saw her blush and lower her gaze._

_His expression... She swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly abandoned the area._


	6. An Undesirable Journey

******Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affilitation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Kain though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: An Undesirable Journey

The Hokage's office was cold. She had hoped that she would not be summoned, but it had only been a matter of time. Folding her arms, she gazed at Tsunada. The woman had yet to address her. Her gaze drifted to the window behind her. Minutes ticked by. The only sound was their breathing and the scratch of Tsunada's pen on paper. The sound of the door sliding open almost caused her to startle. Glancing over her shoulder, she was greeted by the sight of both Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You're late," Tsunada commented, looking at the pair.

"Well you see-"

"I'm not in the mood for excuses, Kakashi." She set her pen down before studying the three before her. "I need you three to go to the capital. Our clients need you to escort them to the capital of the Land of the Wind." She held out a roll of parchment.

Kakashi stepped forward to take the order.

"You are dismissed."

Out of habit, she waited for Kakashi to leave first before following after him. There was no reason to do so now though. Sasuke walked beside her as she trailed after the older man. His presence was a small comfort. She did not know what would have happened if Sasuke had not been assigned to this mission too. However, she did not know what would happen since she and Kakashi were being forced to work together. It was too soon or maybe it was the right time. Either way, they had no choice. At least, she wasn't alone.

"We will meet at the gate in ten minutes."

There was a hardness in his voice that she did not miss. Not saying anything, she only nodded before leaving his presence and miking her way to Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

There was no need to rush to prepare for the mission. There was not much to be packed. In a matter of short minutes both he and Anya shouldered their bags and were on their way to the gates. He briefly wondered how long that they would be waiting for Kakashi before the thought was discarded. His attention turned to her. He watched her from the corner of his eye, studying her nonchalant expression.

"Sasuke."

He turned his attention forward with her unspoken warning.

She frowned to herself. This mission was one that she did not want. She had no choice in the matter though. The only thing that she could do was complete the mission to the best of her abilities, to ensure that the mission was successful. It would be duty as usual.

Whey they arrived to the gates, it was of some surprise to the pair that the silver-haired shinobi was standing there waiting for them.

Kakashi regarded the two. They had arrived together. When they were close enough, he turned and started to walk past the guards. He gave both guards a slight wave in answer to their farewells.

The gates closed behind them. There was a thick tension in the air as the group walked down the road.

"What is the mission?" Sasuke questioned after several long minutes of silence. Kakashi didn't answer him. Instead, the scroll was tossed to him from over his teacher's shoulder. He unrolled it and read over the contents before offering it to Anya.

They were to escort the daughter of one of the government officials safely to the capital of the Land of Wind. They were to also ensure that she was received by her relatives by the start of the next month. It would be a fairly simple and short mission if everything went well. She tucked the scroll away, not bothering to return it to Kakashi. There was no need to.

* * *

The walk was long. The distance traversed did not seem to match the many hours that had passed. The sun, that had beaten cruelly down upon them, now dipped below the tree line. The temperature cooled, allowing for some relief from the summer heat.

"We'll stop here for the night."

Sasuke and Anya both glanced at Kakashi, saying nothing.

The group made their way off the road and dropped their bags several feet within the tree line.

She glanced at Kakashi when he sat down and started to read his book. When he gave no sign of moving, she left to search the area for some suitable firewood. Behind her, she could hear the almost soundless footsteps of Sasuke as he followed her. She spared him a quick glance, but said nothing.

Kakashi watched as Anya left and then Sasuke a few seconds later. The two were closer now. It seemed that the Hokage's plan had worked. _Wonderful._ He lowered his gaze back to the book in his hands. Casually flipping through the pages, he didn't really read the words within. The book wasn't of much interest tonight, but it was a distraction. A few minutes later, he heard the rustle of bushes and then the two returned. He watched as they prepared a fire and then pulled out the night's rations.

It was quiet. Almost, Sasuke missed Naruto and Sakura. The two arguing and Naruto just being himself kept things interesting. The very that that he found himself wanting them here was frustrating. Maybe it was the normalcy that they provided or the strange calmness that accompanied them. He frowned. The thick tension in the group was starting to affect him.

"I will keep the first watch."

They both glanced at Kakashi, nodded, and then returned to their own thoughts.

* * *

It was still. The area was silent, save for the whispering of the tress and the infrequent cries of animals. He glanced at the two younger shinobi. They slept not too far away from him. Compared to most of the past missions, they had fallen asleep a lot more easily. Of course, he had driven them rather hard and with the summer heat it was no wonder that they were tired. He would have to act different when they started moving again. It would be unwise to have them zoned out when they need to focus on protecting their client.

"You should sleep."

Anya was sitting up and staring at him as if that alone would make him retire for the night.

"I can keep watch."

"Go back to sleep. Don't argue," he said when she started to retort.

Frowning, she held his gaze in silent defiance. When he neglected to change his mind, she reluctantly laid down and closed her eyes again.

She was terribly stubborn and almost like a child sometimes. His lips twitched at the thought. Very quickly though, he pushed that thought from his mind. There was no place for such things anymore.

* * *

Kakashi was still keeping vigil when they woke.

There was something troubling his teacher, Sasuke knew. Not since he had left Orochimaru and returned to Konohagukure did Kakashi allow the team to sleep the entire night.

"We will reach the city by nightfall," Kakashi said as they consumed a small breakfast. They said nothing, but there was no real reason for them to speak at all. They understood.

The morning meal was finished in silence. After making it appear as though no one had made camp there, they left the clearing. It was still dark, but the first traces of the sun had begun to lighten the sky.

* * *

The house was grand. It was ornate almost and it was obvious that the construction had been tedious and time consuming. A garden spread out on either side of the stone walkway that was watched, at the entrance, by stone dragons. Ten steps led up to the great porch before the door that would allow them entrance to the house. There were four guards posted outside the door.

Stepping before the younger two, Kakashi met the single guard that approached them. "We are here to escort-"

"Let me see your papers."

Kakashi frowned and glanced at Anya.

She removed the scroll from her pocket and offered it to the guard that had spoken.

He unrolled it and glanced at the contents. Making a motion to his fellow guard, his companion entered the house.

Kakashi frowned. He knew the kind that these guards were. They distrusted the shinobi and saw them as nothing more then threats to themselves. He was rather certain that the guards would have preferred to be the ones to escort the daughter if the choice had been theirs.

The doors opened and an elderly man dressed in robes followed by a young girl and several guards exited the building.

"I am Masao. You must be the escort that was promised to me."

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

"You have a woman with you."

"She is more than capable of protecting your daughter."

Masao was silent for a moment. There was uncertainty in his eyes as he regarded Anya. "Very well. I will take the word of the Copy Ninja." He motioned for the young girl behind him to come to his side. "This is my daughter Arisu. No harm is to befall her and she she be injured the consequences will be severe."

"We understand."

"Be certain that you do." He motioned for Arisu to move to Kakashi's side.

Several servants left the house. Sasuke looked at the number of bags that they carried. It was ridiculous. Almost, he didn't take those bags that were held out to him. However, he did take them. A glance to both Kakashi and Anya showed that they were irritated. Arisu and Masao seemed to be ignorant to this fact. He doubted though, that they would have cared either way.

"Be careful, Arisu."

"I will," she said with a bow. When she turned away from her father, she saw that there were three small bags at her feet. She looked expectantly at the three shinobi, but they made no move to take the bags. With a small frown, she picked them up and shouldered them.

* * *

This Arisu was irritating. At first glance, she had thought that she would be like the other nobles that she had escorted in the past. However, rather than just holding her nose in the air she was also obnoxious. While she didn't mind the cold shoulder that she gave both herself and Kakashi, she did mind the fact that she was all but hanging off of Sasuke.

"Girl." Arisu frowned when she was ignored. "Girl, carry this bag for me."

There was that to. She paused to look at Arisu. "I am here to protect you and nothing more," she said coolly.

Sasuke smirked when Arisu glared at Anya. It was replaced by a scowl when the girl turned her attention back to him.

* * *

"What is this?"

"It is an inn. We will be staying here tonight."

"Could we not stay someplace more-"

"We either stay here or we camp outside."

She frowned at Kakashi before looking at structure. "I suppose that this is acceptable."

"Good to hear."

* * *

Arisu's nose twisted in disgust as she examined the interior of the room that she would be staying in.

"One of us will be keeping guard in the hall if you need us."

"Of course." She startled when the door closed.

Sighing, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't you find some food that she will find suitable," he said, looking at Anya and Sasuke. "I'll keep an eye on her."

The way that he said the word _her_ was amusing and made his annoyance clear. With Sasuke, she left the inn before Kakashi decided that he would have one of them stay instead.

* * *

The village was small. Most of the residents were inside for the evening meal. A few vendors and other travelers that were passing through were still on the street though. There were not too many stands to choose from. A particularly appetizing smell drew them to the stand at the end of the street.

"Hello," the elderly woman, who managed the stand, greeted.

"Hello." She allowed Sasuke to order. As their food was prepared, she allowed her gaze to pass over the area. This village was a nice one. It was calm, seeming to be unaffected by scars from the wars of the past. There was no threat to be seen or sensed.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He took the food from her. After handing Anya two of the boxes, he then led the way back to the inn. Kakashi was waiting for them.

She offered Kakashi one of the boxes of food. It was taken without a word.

Coming up to the door, Sasuke knocked. It was opened and he was greeted by Arisu smiling at him.

Arisu looked at the box of food that was offered to her. There was nothing about the box or the scent within that made her feel as though her hunger was sated. There was of course... She glanced at the ninja who had given it to her from under her eyelashes. "Thank you," she said, taking it. "This is very kind of you."

Not saying anything, he started to turn away only to stop when she grabbed his arm.

"You are welcome to join me. It would be nice to share the evening meal with one such as yourself or we could just... keep each other company."

Arisu's voice was sickening sweet. Bristling at the implication in her words, she waited for Sasuke to say something or to reject her in some way. When he neglected to do so, she went to their rented room.

He heard the door close a little more loudly than necessary.

"Well?" Arisu twisted some stray hair around her finger.

He pulled his arm free of her grasp. "I am not interested."

She frowned. Casting Sasuke a small glare, she then closed the door. A loud bang echoed in the hall.

Beneath his mask, his lips twitched. As unnecessary as the drama was, it was amusing none-the-less. "Would your rather keep guard, Sasuke?"

"Shut up," he muttered.

After the Uchiha had closed the door to their room closed behind him, he chuckled.

* * *

The tension in the room was thick. He glanced at the untouched food on the the table before looking at the bed where Anya lay. "You're not hungry?"

"No."

He sat down on one of the two chairs in the room. Opening his box of food, he started to eat. He glanced intermittently at Anya. She was ignoring him, he knew. "You should eat."

"Later."

She was answering him with one word only. It was very likely that she was angry. It wasn't too difficult to figure out the reason. "You're jealous." She said nothing, not that he had expected her to. "Do you really see her as a threat?"

"Should I?"

"No."

It was a small assurance. There was no real reason for her to be worried. Girls and women both flirted with Sasuke back at Konohagukure. Arisu had just managed to strike a nerve where the others hadn't because of her general dislike for the girl. The mattress shifted and she turned her head to look at Sasuke. He was holding out her untouched box of food to her. After a few minutes, she sat up and took it from him.

"She isn't interesting."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. A small smile wormed its way onto her lips.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Anya were asleep when he entered the room. This was the most that he had seen either of them sleep though, dealing with Arisu was tiring. Walking over to the bed, he shook Anya's shoulder.

The soft touch caused her to stir. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Kakashi.

"It is your shift."

"Of course." Sitting up, she stifled a yawn. She glanced beside her to see that Sasuke was still asleep.

"Anya."

Looking at him, she rose without a word and left the room. There was no one in the hall. Going to Arisu's door, she slid it open slightly. The girl was asleep and there was no one in her room. She closed the door before leaning against the opposing wall.

* * *

The door remained closed. It was something that she was thankful for. The thought of having to speak with Arisu was one that she was not fond of. Her gaze turned to the door partway down the hall. Sasuke stepped out of the inn. "It is not your turn."

He said nothing and moved to stand beside her.

Her gaze lingered on him for a few seconds longer before she turned her attention back to the door. "Is Kakashi-sensei sleeping?"

"I believe so."

She nodded. That was good. He needed his rest.

* * *

"I do not understand how people are able to sleep in that... place."

They glanced at her before looking at the inn keeper. He was frowning and seemed less than pleased with what Arisu had said.

"Was there something wrong with your accommodations?"

"Oh no, nothing at all," she said dismissively. She turned her gaze to the three shinobi. "We should be on our way. I do not want to stay here any longer than necessary."

Anya glanced at Sasuke and Kakashi before trailing after Arisu when she stepped outside. The girl was looking at the town and it was clearly evident, by her expression alone, that she did not like the town that they had chosen.

Kakashi gave the inn keeper the night's payment as well as a few extra coins. "I apologize for her behavior. Your inn was more than comfortable."

"That is kind of you. Good luck on the rest of your journey."

He chuckled. "Thank you." A slight bow before he turned away. "Come on," he said, patting Sasuke on the head.

Arisu turned when the two stepped outside. "What took so long," she demanded.

"Nothing." Reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out his book and flipped it open.

She looked in disbelief at the book's cover. "W-What is that?"

"This?" He glanced at the cover of the book. "I believe that it is literature."

"You call that filth literature?" When he neglected to respond she frowned and turned away. "Disgusting," she muttered.

* * *

"I am curious." When no one asked her to elaborate, Arisu looked at the three. The Copy Ninja was still reading his book. Sasuke and Anya were walking silently behind her. "Why do they allow women to become shinobi."

"Women are no less capable of being ninja then men are," Kakashi answered. He turned another page.

"How? Women are meant to be beautiful and sophisticated. They are to raise bear sons for their husbands and are to raise their children."

Anya frowned, not liking where this conversation was leading. At this point, it was best to ignore the girl. Those were the beliefs that she had been raised with and she had to respect that.

She glanced over her shoulder at Anya. "Why are you a shinobi? Did your father command it of you?"

"I chose this life," she answer quietly.

"That is silly."

"To you perhaps."

She frowned and looked forward. "You will find no husband if you continue to act in such a masculine manner."

"Some men find such strength to be attractive."

Sasuke's comment caused her to look at him with obvious shock. "You cannot be serious." He neglected to respond, but she saw that the dark-haired ninja was smirking. Her gaze quickly turned forward.

Kakashi turned his head slightly to look behind him. Arisu appeared to be flustered, while both Anya and Sasuke appeared to be amused by the end of the conversation. Quietly, he chuckled to himself.

"What are your thoughts on this, Copy Ninja?" Arisu demanded.

"Strength is an admirable trait in a woman," he said absently. Behind him, he heard an angry huff from Arisu before it was silent once more. He hoped that it remained as such.

* * *

"Arisu."

"Uncle." She bowed before moving to stand beside the man that waited for her in the gardens.

Standing off to the side, the three watched them.

"Thank you for bringing her safely to me," he said, looking at the shinobi.

"It was no trouble," Kakashi said, easily masking his dishonesty.

Arisu looked at each of them before bowing. "Thank you," she said her voice sweet.

The two nobles backs were turned to them. Taking that as a sign that they could leave, they dropped Arisu's baggage on the ground before returning to the streets of the capital. It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders now that Arisu had been delivered to her relatives. They were free of the girl.

* * *

Several inns had been passed in the city and other smaller towns in the Land of Wind only to be ignored. While there was peace currently between the two lands, it would be best not to linger longer than necessary. The girl was safe. The mission was completed. The only thought on his mind at this point was returning to Konohagukure. Rest was necessary though. Kakashi looked at the pair in front of him before looking at the sky. The sun had not set yet. "We will stop for the night."

The sudden statement caused them both to stop. Looking back at him, they saw that Kakashi had already moved off of the road and was setting up camp next to a cluster of rocks. They walked over to where he was and sat down.

"Take it easy," Kakashi said.

Anya shook her head, smiling to herself. He seemed cheerful almost. Perhaps this was his way of celebrating their freedom early. She was certain that once they returned to the village that he would find a bar and a drinking companion to toast another successful mission.

* * *

The embers glowed in the dark night. Around the cluster of stones, the wind howled.

Sasuke sat up, disturbed from his sleep. The time was unknown. He glanced at the remains of the fire and his companion. Anya was no where to be seen, but he knew that she was nearby, somewhere, keeping watch. He stretched before lying down again. Closing his eyes, he tried to return to sleep, but was unable to. His shoulders were sore. The cause, he knew. Arisu's baggage had added unnecessary weight to the load that each of them was to bear and had successfully slowed down the mission. Again, he sat up. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to ignore the discomfort. A pair of hands starting rubbing his shoulders and he glanced at Anya. "That is not necessary."

"If we happen upon trouble, it would be unwise for you if you are not able to lift your arms."

The corners of his lips twitched.

"Do not be stubborn, Sasuke," she said quietly into his ear.

He said nothing, but allowed her to massage his shoulders. She was being gentle. As the actions continued, he tried to ignore the weight of Kakashi's gaze on them. A glance in the older man's direction showed that he was sleeping. Appearances could not be trusted though.

Cracking his eye open, he watched the two. It was rather intimate. Not wholly so, but enough so that he felt that he should be elsewhere. Of course, this was not uncommon in a team. He could still recall Rin's gentle touch when she would massage him during the missions if he had become to sore. It was a better alternative to using chakra each time he or Obito reached a point that they would be useless in fights.

Moving her hands to his back, her lips twitched when she heard a small noise that sounded almost like a contented groan.

Warmth flooded his face and he looked off to the side.

"No need to be embarrassed, Sasuke," she teased.

"Keh."

A quiet laugh passed her lips.

Closing his eyes, he let them be. There was no harm being done.

* * *

The familiar sight of Konohagukure was a good one. It normally was though, after a difficult mission. They made their gates went immediately to report to the Hokage. The walk to the building was short and they followed the familiar path to the third floor. There, they entered a room off to the left to complete the mission reports. The reports were short and finished within a brief period of time.

Anya and Sasuke glanced at Kakashi when he took their reports.

"Go home. You have an early start tomorrow," he said to Sasuke.

"You should get some rest as well," Anya said quietly.

"Don't worry about me."

Not pushing the matter, she left without another word.

Kakashi watched them leave before following suit though, his path took him to the Hokage's office instead of home.


	7. Just Another Day

******Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affilitation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Arisu, Elenore, Kain, and Masao though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Just Another Day**

It was nice being home. She had looked forward to coming back, more so than she normally did. Of course, Kiba provided excellent incentive. Smiling to herself Elenore made her way to the Inuzuka residence. Her pace had increased by the slightest fraction. How long had she been gone? One week? Longer? Too long for her liking. Almost it felt as though forever had gone by since she had left for the mission.

"Naruto!"

Elenore froze Sakura's voice was like a knife stabbing her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the pink-haired girl was talking with Naruto. The blonde male was smiling. That smile was so familiar. Somehow though, it was different. She wasn't sure what it was. He almost looked more involved than what he had once been. The sight made her bitter. _What does he see in her?_ Naruto laughed and she frowned.

_"Guess what, Naruto."_

_Naruto stopped eating. With noodles hanging from his mouth, he looked at her. "What?"_

_Her nose twisted in disgust at the sight._

_"Sorry." He quickly swallowed the rest of the food. "What?"_

_"I said guess."_

_His expression became thoughtful. "You're going to buy dinner."_

_"No." Almost she laughed at the look of disappointment that crossed his features. She watched as that look vanished and he thought of what she was going to tell him._

_"I give up," he said after several minutes.  
_

_"I love you."_

_He grinned before starting to laugh._

_A smile lightened her features._

"Bastard," she growled. Turning away, she started to walk again. She should have known. How had she not seen that?

* * *

Kiba glanced up when Akamaru began to bark excitedly. There was nothing to be sensed. "What is it?" He was not given an answer. Seeing nothing in the immediate area he lowered his gaze only to look up again when the canine gave a yip. Almost immediately afterwards he heard him run off. Standing up, he started to follow his dog only to be greeted with the sight of Elenore a few seconds later.

Akamaru was running towards her. Smiling, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the large canine's neck when he reached her. The force in which his body connected with hers almost knocked her over. "Hello, Akamaru." The dog gave her several wet kisses after which she nuzzled her face in his fur.

"You're back."

Her gaze lifted to Kiba. "No, I'm just an apparition."

He decided to play along with her. "You sure about that?"

"Yep," she chirped. Standing up she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm haunting you aren't I?"

"You are?" The sight of her frown caused him to smirk.

"Be nice."

"You can't have everything." He mirrored her frown when she poked him in the forehead.

"Jerk," she muttered. Kneeling down she rubbed Akamaru's ears. "You love me. Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked and she smiled. "I love you too."

Crossing his arms, he shook his head. She was spoiling Akamaru and she was perfectly aware of that; never mind that he had to deal with the dog's raised expectations after she left.

"Don't worry, Kiba. I'm not ignoring you."

_Of course you aren't._

Giving Akamaru a final rub she then turned her attention back to Kiba. "Do you want to do something?"

"It depends on what you want to do."

A grin was her answer. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and led him away from the household.

* * *

Naruto was only a little disappointed when he found out that he was have the day off after waking that morning. He had been looking forward to whatever mission was in store for him or anything that Kakashi could come up with for training. Instead, he had found a note waiting for him on his bedside table. All that it had said was for him to enjoy a day to himself. He had not wanted that. If he had Sakura to turn to it would have made things better. However, she was going to be at the hospital all day, which left him alone. Rolling onto his stomach he buried his face into his pillow. "I'm bored." He couldn't even go back to sleep and that alone was irritating in itself. "Damn it."

* * *

Sasuke could only assume that he had managed to anger Kakashi somehow. When he had arrived at the training grounds no one had been there. That had not been much of a surprise. It was not unusual for him to arrive before his teammates and for Kakashi to be late. Thirty minutes and he found that he was still alone. After an hour he had begun to wonder if he had misunderstood Kakashi the previous night since neither the jounin nor Sakura and Naruto had made an appearance. When two hours had passed he decided to occupy himself with some basic training. After three hours he decided to check the other training grounds. Having found none of his team he made his way back to his original location with the thought of returning to his apartment if another hour passed and no one appeared. Kakashi had been waiting for him with the question about the reason for his tardiness when he got back. Before he could respond he was attacked and the drills began.

"Pay attention."

He growled his acknowledgment before leaping out of the way of the next barrage. Kakashi had been doing this for the past hour now. All he needed to do was pay attention. He was doing that. Apparently there was no other way that he could improve. That, he doubted. If he was perfect in his technique than he would be able to do more than to fend off attacks. His defense was hardly holding up against Kakashi as it was.

"Not fast enough."

Spinning around, he saw the jounin was not where his voice had sounded from. He sensed a familiar chakra. Kakashi was behind him. Just as he turned he was forced to jump backwards. He could only try to dodge his blows. Kakashi was moving more quickly than he normally did. His temple was struck and his vision swam. He managed to keep himself from falling. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the darkness that wanted to overcome him. He could feel blood trailing down the side of his face.

"When are you going to attack, Sasuke?"

He lifted his head. Kakashi was standing a short distance away from him. Even though he could just see one of the jounin's eyes he could sense the smug grin that he wore. _Bastard._

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're not tired, are you?"

Kakashi was purposefully striking nerves. He knew that he was. Still, it was bothersome. Mustering up enough chakra he performed the Chidori. Kakashi seemed to have anticipated this for when he attacked he found that he jounin had vanished in a puff of smoke after being struck. _A clone. Damn it._ He managed to avoid the kunai that was swung down at him. When he looked to where he had sensed Kakashi he saw nothing. The jounin had vanished. He could not sense him.

"Not nearly good enough."

He turned only to see Kakashi standing on a branch and reading his book.

"Perhaps you should try using the Sharingan."

That was something that he was well aware of, but there was a reason that he was not using the Sharingan. Kakashi was perfectly capable of outwitting anything that he did with the assistance of the Sharingan. There was a very good possibility that Kakashi wanted him to use the Sharingan so that he could stand a chance. He would have thought that if not for the way that Kakashi was currently acting. An equally good chance existed that Kakashi was planning to trip him up somehow. That seemed to be more likely. He needed the Sharingan though. Both he and Kakashi knew that. Despite the risks he activated it. At the moment the use of the ability was worth the risk.

* * *

Movement was painful. He needed to get up, but he was not able to. Breathing heavily, he tried to muster some scrap of strength.

Kakashi looked with indifference at Sasuke. He was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. It was almost a pitiful sight. Glancing up at the sky, he studied the darkening colors. The sun would set soon. "Training is over for today. You need to improve your reflexes, Sasuke. Otherwise, you did a good job."

Of course he would act like this had been nothing more than a simple training session. That was frustrating. He said nothing. Pushing himself he glanced at Kakashi. His teacher wouldn't help him up. That was okay. He didn't want his help. Somehow, he managed to force himself to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding, he forced himself to walk off of the training ground.

* * *

The door closed with a loud bang. Anya startled awake. The book that she had been reading fell to the ground. Her gaze moved to Sasuke. To say that he looked terrible would be an understatement. He was bleeding from several cuts. If the dark stains on his clothes were any clues she was certain that there were several injuries that she could not see. "What happened?"

"Training." He locked the door before making his way to the closest chair.

She moved to help him, but was waved away. "Kakashi-sensei did this?"

"It is nothing." He winced as he sat down. Looking at his leg, he frowned at the amount of blood that he saw.

"Sasuke..."

He hated it when she said his name like that. For one reason or another he felt guilty. He was tempted to apologize. Why did she do that? Maybe she didn't realize what she was doing or the effect that such a tone had on him. When she crouched down beside him he didn't look at her. He didn't to see the worry in her eyes. There was a light touch on his temple. He closed his eyes. The touch was almost soothing. Unconsciously, he leaned into her hand.

She slipped her fingers through his hair before touching the area around his wounded temple. Why would Kakashi do this? She couldn't begin to understand. This could not have just been a simple training session. Yes, Kakashi could do some things that were considered unusual. Everyone in the village was aware of that. Kakashi was not one to overstep boundaries. He was always careful. Standing up suddenly, she left to room to go to the closet. Grabbing a wash cloth she then made her way to the kitchen. She filled a bowl with some warm water.

"What are you doing?" he asked despite the fact that her intention was obvious to him.

"I believe that I am filling a bowl with water."

He frowned when he heard her tone, but said nothing about it.

Glancing over her shoulder at him she found herself frowning. He looked uncomfortable. The way that he sat with his head propped up by his hand... "How are Naruto and Sakura?"

"They weren't there."

His words troubled. Why had they not been at training? _Is Kakashi..._ She shut off the water and quickly returned to his side. Kneeling down , she glanced at him; silently asking him for permission. He said nothing, but he did nod. With his assent she carefully started to clean away the blood from his visible wounds.

Why did she insist on tending to him? He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Looking at her, he studied her expression. It was difficult for him to read what she was thinking. He thought that he could discern a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "What is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are upset."

She glanced at him before turning her attention back to what she had been doing. "Do not worry. It is nothing."

"You don't need to lie to me."

Stopping, she set the wash cloth in the water. When she looked at his face she saw that he was just as serious as his tone had suggested. "I am sorry."

He looked away with an annoyed expression. "You don't need to apologize."

"If you say so." She picked up the wash cloth again. "Will you remove your shirt, please?"

Sighing, he acquiesced. Arguing with her would be pointless at the moment. Pulling his shirt over his head he then tossed it aside. He forced himself not to wince when she pressed the wet cloth to one of the cuts that Kakashi had given to him. She had probably done that on purpose. When he looked at her again he saw that she was focused on her current task. What had happened to her? She had not been like this before she had left. Something had changed her. Of course, affection changed a person as did relationships. It was very possible that this difference was because of him. He could not be the only reason though.

The sight of the five scars that laced his chest gave her pause. She forced her gaze away from him and looked instead at the cuts that had been made visible to her. Some of his injuries would have to be bandaged. The rest she could heal easily enough. Standing up, she left him long enough to grab a roll of bandages before returning to his side. As she worked she felt him watching her. He had not stopped since she had started to help him. Without having to look at him she could feel that his gaze was intense. It caused a strange sensation to travel down her spine.

"Anya."

She paused in her work to look at him. He did not say anything. Lowering her gaze she then glanced at him a short time later. "What is it, Sasuke?" He seemed to regard her for a time. His silence remained unbroken.

"You're impossible."

That was not what she had expected to hear. The fondness in his eyes combined with the smirk on his lips put her a little off guard. His comment was strange. While she was curious she decided not to speak. Shaking her head she focused on binding his wounds. A few seconds later she felt some of her hair being lifted. "What is it, Sasuke?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he leaned close enough to her so that he could kiss the dark strands before allowing them to slip through his fingers.

Ignoring the warmth that flooded her face was difficult. Thankfully he did nothing more to her and she was able to focus on healing him.

* * *

Sasuke was fast asleep. Seeing this was almost odd. He seemed to have trouble sleeping. It was a rare sight to see him as comfortable as he now appeared. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch his hair only to pull her hand back. He was so easily disturbed and she would prefer that his rest remained unbroken. She contented herself with watching him sleep. _He looks peaceful. _That thought alone allowed her to smile. He was either comfortable or horribly exhausted. Most likely it was both. Sasuke had told her a little bit about what had happened during training. Each word about the session had been something that made her feel something akin to anger towards Kakashi. That was wrong, but could not be helped. Sasuke had been in pain though, he he had not said as much. She had caught him wincing, but had said nothing about it. His current state though, was a drastic change from when he had come home. Leaning down, she brushed her lips lightly against his forehead. Thankfully, he did not wake. She watched him for a few minutes longer before she carefully rose from the bed. Glancing at him a few times, to make sure that he did not wake, she then made her way to the door.

* * *

A half empty bottle of sake was before him. Staring into his glass he debated whether or not to refill it. Stopping for the night would be the better idea. Already, the tips of his fingers were beginning to go numb. However, he wanted another glass. One more for the night and perhaps a second or third after that. Afterwards he would go to bed. He picked up the bottle and started to pour the clear liquid into his glass.

"You will kill yourself."

The whisper startled him. The bottle fell free from his grasp. It did not shatter, but much of the sake spilled over the table. He dropped his glass and spun around. Anya stood in the doorway, a frown on her lips. The look was almost condescending. He narrowed his own visible eye. "You were not invited," Kakashi said before turning his back to her. He picked up the bottle. Shaking it, he found that it was now mostly empty. A forlorn glance was given to the spilled alcohol. This was annoying. It seems that he would not have his final glass tonight. Instead, he had a mess to clean up. Staring at the puddle, he decided that he would leave it for the next morning.

"I didn't realize that I needed an invitation." He did not respond; not that she had expected him to. Folding her arms, she tried to ignore the feeling of discomfort. She knew that she should not have come here. During the entire walk to the apartment complex the thought of returning to Sasuke's apartment continued to voice itself in her mind. It may have been better if she had listened to that voice. She could not ignore Kakashi forever though and he could not ignore her. The mission with him made that very obvious to her. She took a few cautious steps forward. His back remained turned. He was purposefully remained oblivious to her presence. When she was confident that he wouldn't do anything she came to stand beside him.

If not for the sound of a metallic clink against wood he would have continued to ignore her. Kakashi glanced at the table. A bronze key rested on it. Behind his mask he frowned, but he said nothing more.

"I am sorry." Knowing better than to wait she turned and walked to the front door.

He waited until she was a fair distance away from him before speaking. "Why did you come back?"

She paused and glanced back at him. For a few seconds she was silent as she considered her answer. "I had no reason to stay gone."

That was amusing. He chuckled. There were plenty of reasons for her to stay gone. He was certain of that. "You should have stayed away, Anya."

"Is that so?" A wan smile turned her lips. She took a step to leave only to stop. "Please do not punish Sasuke for what I have done." Kakashi didn't respond. She lingered a few seconds longer before leaving.

Kakashi tensed and would have ignored her if she had not spoken again. This time he flinched. A few seconds later he heard the door close. The ensuing silence was deafening.

_"I am sorry, Otou-san."_


End file.
